An assembly of this kind includes a holder frame for receiving at least one modular contact insert. For this purpose, the holder frame encloses an opening into which at least one contact insert can be inserted. A housing part comprises a receiving opening into which the holder frame can be inserted in an insertion direction, and a bearing portion on which the holder frame rests in a position in which said frame is inserted into the receiving opening.
Holder frames of this kind are suitable for the modular use of contact inserts on plug-in connector parts. One or more contact inserts may be arranged on a holder frame of this kind in order to be inserted into a housing of a plug-in connector part, together with the holder frame, and to be connected to the housing. In this way, contact inserts can be combined in a modular manner and can be arranged in or on a plug-in connector part by means of the holder frame.
Contact inserts of this kind may comprise for example one or more electrical contacts. In this case, the contact inserts are connected to electrical lines supplied to a plug-in connector, and form plug-in contacts by means of which the plug-in connector can be brought into a plug-in engagement with a mating plug-in connector part in order to provide electrical contacting therewith.
Modular contact inserts of this kind offer the advantage of flexible combinability, thus allowing plug-in connectors to be used in various ways.
A holder frame known from DE 10 2012 110 907 A1 provides for a second holder frame element to be placed onto a first holder frame element that comprises recesses for receiving projection elements of contact inserts, in order to thus block projection elements positioned in the recesses and therefore lock said elements in place on the holder frame.
In the case of a holder frame known from DE 20 2012 103 360 U1, two kinds of recesses are provided in frame walls. Projection elements of contact inserts can be inserted so as to engage in first recesses in an upper edge of the frame walls, whereas pin-like formations on the contact inserts can be brought into latching engagement with second recesses in the form of openings.
In the case of a fastening insert known from DE 20 2005 007 221 U 1 for a plug-in connector, a mounting frame on which a contact insert is arranged can be inserted into a receiving opening in a device housing in order to be fixed therein. The mounting frame consists, at least in part, of an electrically conductive material in order to provide an electrically conductive connection between the contact insert and the device housing. In an inserted position, the mounting frame is latched onto the device housing by means of a plurality of latching elements.
Conventionally, a holder frame for receiving modular contact inserts is often screwed to a housing part into which the holder frame is to be inserted. Although this ensures a mechanically rigid, reliably sustainable connection, this requires, however, a comparatively complex mounting process, since, in order to connect the holder frame to an associated housing part of the holder frame, the holder frame is initially inserted into the housing part and then screwed into the housing part by applying screw connections.